


Whispers in the Dark

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Trevor comforts Sypha after she has a nightmare.





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> More nightmare cuddlefluff, because after writing "Sweeter Than Despair" of course my brain wanted to write a version where Trevor does the comforting.

~ Whispers in the Dark ~

Trevor is awakened in the middle of the night by the unfamiliar feeling of a slim female body cuddling up beside him. He wraps his arm around Sypha's waist, drawing her firmly against his chest. She presses her face into the crook of his neck.

" 'swrong?" he slurs, his voice thick with sleep. "You cold?"

"I had a nightmare," she whispers, her voice shaky in a way that he does not like.

"You want me to kick its ass?"

"Idiot. The dream does not have an ass."

While his attempt at humor may not have cheered her up in the way that he hoped, at least it seems to have rekindled some of her fire.

"Ah... well, in that case, want me to kiss you and make it better?"

"Trevor..." Sypha says his name with an exasperated groan, obviously regretting her decision to seek comfort from him, even as she snuggles closer to him.

Only then does he realize that his last comment might be interpreted as something lewd, even though that isn't how he actually meant it.

He presses a soft kiss to the top of her head and rubs her back in what he hopes is a soothing manner.

~end~


End file.
